1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cycle seats and to skateboards, in particular to devices which are used as both cycle seats and skateboards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A seat is a common component of all kinds of cycles, such as unicycles, bicycles, tricycles, mopeds, and motorcycles. Elongated cycle seats have been utilized for many years. For example, U.S. Patent to Karbin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,290, discloses an elongated bicycle seat. Some cycle seats have been designed to fulfill dual purposes, this is, to serve another function in addition to being a seat. For example, U.S. Patent to Winfree, U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,827, discloses a bicycle seat which also includes a compartment for a radio.
A skateboard is a wheeled toy comprising a board and wheels and which is ridden by its user, usually down an inclined surface. Some wheeled toys are designed for conversion to other purposes. For example, U.S. Patent to Thorson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,645, discloses a rolling toy convertible to use as a teeter-totter.
U.S. Patent to Lehmann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,119, discloses a combination ice fishing chair and sled.
The prior art has failed to produce cycle seats which can be detached from the cycle and then used as a skateboard.
Skateboards are sometimes carried by cycle riders, usually children or adolescents riding bicycles. This can be unsafe when the rider is occupied with both operating the cycle and holding the skateboard. Even when the skateboard is carried on a cycle by mechanical means, as by putting it in a basket attached to the cycle or by lashing it to a luggage carrier attached to the cycle, it causes inconvenience by taking up space that could otherwise be utilized. Furthermore, when skateboards are carried on cycles by means not specially adapted for skateboards, they are not protected from damage during operation of the cycle, such as by being bounced around in a basket. In addition, skateboards can be easily misplaced or stolen because they are small and very portable. When they are firmly attached to larger devices, such as cycles, they are less easily lost. Finally, expense is reduced and convenience increased when several functions are combined into one device because of the more efficient use of materials and space.